1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders for turning lathes and, more specifically to a tool holder mounting to the ways of a lathe to permit a larger swing than possible with using the carriage tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
General purpose lathes for turning metal stock and the like have a set of lathe ways which mount a tool carriage movable longitudinally and laterally for feeding of a cutting tool. The carriage carries the tool holder into which the cutting tool is mounted. When turning the outer diameter of stock, the radius of such turning is limited by interference of the carriage and tool holder with the work. Due to the necessity for a certain bulk in the carriage portion of the lathe, the turning radius is thus limited to less than the distance from the chuck center to the lathe ways.
A machine shop will purchase a metal turning lathe having sufficient capacity for the normally expected work. However, on occasion, a need may arise to turn a somewhat greater radius work but of a frequency not warranting the purchase of a larger lathe. Therefore, there is a need for a tool holder which will permit a turning radius slightly less than the distance from the chuck center to the lathe ways.